headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Medieval England
Appearance - The medeival england look like golden hair in braids down to the ground. A metal chestplate. When he acctivates his power, he puts on a knights helmet and pulls out a flaming sword. He explodes in a pillar of fire that goes up dealing 4 damage and burning for 3 seconds then comes down in 15 slow fireballs each dealing 2 damage and landing in different spots. Every 8 seconds, he will rush forward a dash distance and hit the opponent twice with a flaming sword each dealing 3 damage. Then he will stab into the ground where they are and they disentegrate and explode in a pillar of fire dealing 5 damage for 4 seconds. Then, after the next 8 seconds, he will rush forward a short distance. If he hits, he will strike with his two flaming swords 8 times rapidly, each dealing 1 damage, then he pound them into the ground for 3 seconds dealing 7 damage. Then the next time, he will pull out a bow and fire arrows. He will launch 5 arrows out into the field into random spots. Each one deals 5 damage and explodes on contact. Then he launches two more arrows 1 second later that arch higher and deal 7 damage. Power Shots - Power shot 1 ( air shot ) - This power is called the Rule Of Fire. He will rush forward and if he hits, he will strike three times with his flame swords, each dealing 2 damage. Then he will run back to the middle of the stadium and fire a total of 12 fire arrows up in the air, they each deal 1 damage and burn the enemy. Then he fires 3 more arrows that contain the ball and deal 7 damage and explode the enemy on impact, disentegrating them for 5 seconds. Power shot 2 ( ground shot ) - This power is called Fire Wall. He will rush forward and if he hits, he will deal 10 damage and flip back to his side of the arena. Then from under him, a wall will emerge. And he and other archers will fire combined fire arrows, explosive arrows, and normal arrows, a total of 50, that each deal 1 damage. Some of them don't hit. After that, he will jump down and rush forward again, then he will impale the enemy, and slam them through the wall dealing 5 damage for 4 seconds. Power shot 3 ( counter attack ) - This power is called Fire Crossbow. He will role a crossbow forward and light it's arrow on fire, it contains the ball. It goes towards the net. If it hits the enemy, it deals 10 damage and causes them to be on fire. Then he fires two more that do the same thing, except the 3rd does 15 damage and causes them to explode for 3 seconds. Unlock Requirements You must complete survival without a dash, kick, or powershot Costume No costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas